


The Fractured Hip Might Become A Problem In The Long Run, Though

by SSjUmi



Series: Little Things - a Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: (but mostly dumb), Drabble, Drugs, M/M, just those dorks being incredibly dumb and also cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSjUmi/pseuds/SSjUmi
Summary: The lights of the ambulance made his head spin and it took forever for the painkillers to kick in, but aside from that he was... okay...ish.
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Series: Little Things - a Drabble Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Fractured Hip Might Become A Problem In The Long Run, Though

**Author's Note:**

> and yet another highlight from my "Little Things" collection over on LPF

In Chester's opinion, some things could only be truly understood if you experienced them first-hand.

So next time he and Mike were partying, he said "Look what I got!", stuck an acid stamp to his lips, and winked at Mike with a cheery "C'mon! Kiss me!"

And Mike kissed him. And later got run over by a car he didn't see because the streetlights were shimmering in the colors of the rainbow. They had to cancel the rest of the tour, which sucked.

But Chester liked the way Mike kissed and wanted more, so Mike figured it was worth it.


End file.
